Alpha
Alpha, also known as the Avatar of Power, is the presumed leader of the Avatars and, along with the Avatar of Force, the first Avatar to appear. He was the most powerful, visionary, and important member of all the Avatars, essentially making him at least their unofficial leader. He desired to create Utopia. History Persuading Cole At first, Alpha and the Avatar of Force persuaded Cole to join them as an Avatar due to his massive amount of demonic powers. After becoming an Avatar, Cole instead attempted to create a reality where Phoebe loved him, despite Alpha's warnings. When Cole was vanquished, reality was restored and Alpha disappeared. Tormenting Leo Wyatt Two years later, the Avatars returned in the from of creature heads while tormenting Leo in an attempt to prepare and persuade him in joining their collective. Alpha appeared with Beta and Gamma and later revealed themselves in their true form. Leo ultimately joined the Avatars after Piper and Phoebe were killed by a Celerity Demon, granting him the power to resurrect them. Creating Utopia Alpha revealed their true intentions to Leo. The Avatars needed to persuade the Charmed Ones into combining their powers with the power of their collective in hopes of creating Utopia, a world existing beyond Good and Evil, where demons no longer existed. Ending Utopia Although Alpha and the other Avatars were successful into establishing Utopia, thanks to the Charmed Ones, Alpha's measures to keep Utopia going disturbed the sisters and his getting rid of Leo for creating conflict after Zankou showed him the truth about the Avatars, Alpha and the Collective caused Leo to vanish. Leo then appeared to Phoebe who told her to remember all the pain that they encountered and tell her sisters they need to reverse Utopia. After combining forces with the demon Zankou, the Charmed Ones demanded Utopia be abolished and that Alpha and the other Avatars return the world to normal. After this was done, Alpha was never seen again. Powers and Abilities The power of the Avatars lies in their collective. As such, Alpha possesses a virtually unlimited number of magical powers. For this reason, only his most prominent powers are listed. Active Powers * Fading: An energy based form of teleportation. * Reality Warping: The ability to warp the fabric of reality and alter it to one's desire. The Avatars possess this power as a collective. * Chronokinesis: The ability to manipulate and control time in all directions. * Energy Waves: The ability to fire highly destructive waves of energy, capable of vanquishing multiple targets at once. * Teleportation Manipulation: The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. * Illusion Casting: The ability to create illusions and make the intended target see what they desire. * Power Granting: The ability to bestow powers upon other beings. * Power Negation: The ability to cancel out the powers of others. The Avatars could also nullify the power of Crossed, Double-Crossed; disabling it from sucking anymore people in. * Sensing: The ability to locate and find people or objects. Other Powers * Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. * Immunity: The ability to be completely immune to the powers or magic of other beings. Personality and Traits Wise, patient, and tolerant, Alpha likes to bide his time while convincing those he approaches to join his collective. He even acknowledges when the time for Utopia is not yet ready, and is not above retracting. Appearances Alpha appeared in a total of 10 episodes over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Avatars Category:Pages needing attention